Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water leak sensor management technology and more particularly to a water leak sensor management method, a water leak sensor and a storage media having a sensor management mode to minimize battery power consumption.
Background of the Invention
A wireless sensor network remotely processes and manages various information collected from a plurality of sensor nodes installed outside through a network system. The sensor nodes receive power through separate electric power supply equipment, such as a battery. The wireless sensor network system assigns a computing and communicating function to the plurality of the sensor nodes and causes the sensor nodes to communicate with each other anytime and anywhere regardless of network, device, and service.
Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0881273 discloses a sensor node on a wireless sensor network and an operating method for detecting generation of a specific event with a low powered sensor node in a normal status and collecting detailed sensing information and information by a heterogeneous sensor which is effective in determining status. The sensor node of the wireless sensor network may improve the accuracy for status recognition of the sensor network and may accurately monitor the generation of an event.
Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1056054 discloses a wireless sound emission sensor detecting a small sound signal, amplifying and processing the detected sound signal, and changing the detected signal into a radio signal and wirelessly transmitting the radio signal to a remote receiver. The wireless sound emission sensor is provided to improve accuracy in signal transmission using RF communication or local wireless communication.
The sensor node of the wireless sensor network system operates using separate power supply equipment, such as a battery, which need periodic replacement. The sensor node is typically installed near an underground structure so that management costs may be high for tending to such battery replacement.